


Твое ожидание ждет

by EliLynch



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Если не получается спасти, можно хоть нормально попрощаться.





	

_Я знаю тех, кто дождется, и тех, кто, не дождавшись, умрет.  
Но и с теми и с другими одинаково скучно идти.  
Я люблю тебя за то, что твое ожидание ждет  
Того, что никогда не сможет произойти. (с)_

Гарри заранее подозревал, что уйти на задание будет не так-то просто. Этот мальчик и его непробиваемое упрямство раз за разом одерживали верх над хладнокровием самого Харта.   
Пока он собирался, Эггси вел себя тихо, хоть и продолжал ходить за ним хвостом из комнаты в комнату, взглядом умоляя задержаться, побыть здесь еще немного, простить его за все совершенные грехи. Гарри не избавился от этого взгляда и тогда, когда закрыл за собой дверь в гардеробную. Взгляд Эггси словно успел отпечататься на сетчатке, вместо привычного отражения в зеркале он видел понурого юного Анвина. Велико было желание действительно остаться дома и обсудить с Эггси сложившуюся ситуацию, подсказать ему, что работать в их организации он сможет, даже не став агентом, но Гарри одергивал себя. Для подобных сентиментальностей найдется время, когда он вернется. Вряд ли путешествие в Кентукки затянется дольше, чем на сутки. А у мальчика, меж тем, появится возможность подумать о том, каким самонадеянным он был во время обучения и почему решил, что жизнь животного важнее прямого приказа Артура.   
Перед самым уходом Гарри провожает Эггси в свой кабинет и кивает на закрытый ноутбук.   
— Ты можешь наблюдать за ходом моей миссии, изображение с очков транслируется и сюда. Полагаю, ты разберешься, как именно запускается видео.   
Мальчик кивает и вновь посылает в атмосферу этот взгляд побитой собаки. Может быть, его беда в том, что ни одна собака ни при каких условиях не способна застрелить другую.   
Гарри прощается с ним нарочито-сухим тоном. Это наказание не только для Эггси, но и для него самого. Ну как, доказал, что дети из бедных семей ни в чем не уступают аристократам?   
Рокси - прекрасная умная девочка, но душа Гарри болела за другого человека. Похоже, эксперимент с внедрением в Кингсмен мальчишек из неблагополучных семей придется прервать насовсем. Две неудачи - тенденция.   
Погрузившись достаточно глубоко в эти невеселые размышления, Гарри уверенной походкой направляется к машине, припаркованной за углом. Припарковаться на узкой подъездной дорожке у дома сейчас не получилось бы: путь преграждала другая машина агенства Кингсмен - та, которую украл Эггси. Можно забрать мальчика из бедного района, но нельзя...   
Гарри не успевает додумать горестную мысль. За спиной слышится знакомый топот, и кто-то (кто-то! Вариантов не так уж много) буквально повисает на его руке.   
— Гарри! — в этом восклицании и отчаяние, и радость, и едва различимая нотка грусти. Многовато эмоций для встречи, случившейся через несколько минут после расставания.   
— Эггси? — Гарри оборачивается, стряхивая со своего локтя его руку. Что за глупости, право слово. Ему нужно держаться с мальчишкой строже. Показать ему наконец, что Гарри не няня и не его родственник и не может потакать его капризам, тем более, в те моменты, когда мир (в очередной раз) застывает на грани катастрофы.   
Но отчитать Эггси не получается. Едва Гарри оборачивается, мальчик привстает на цыпочки, кладет руки ему на плечи и целует в губы. Поспешно и не очень умело - по-другому в нынешних обстоятельствах выйти не могло. Можно сказать, что целомудренно. Язык Эггси не задействует, похоже, что ему достаточно лихорадочного соприкосновения их губ.   
Мягкие губы. Ясно различимое бешеное сердцебиение. Умоляющий взгляд ярких глаз. Они не сговариваясь пренебрегают традицией "закрывайте глаза про поцелуе". Как же удержаться и не посмотреть ниже, туда, где на кадыке Эггси располагается одна из его многочисленных родинок. Та, что заставляет отвлечься от любого разговора и приковывает к себе внимание.   
Гарри отвечает на поцелуй, прежде чем разрывает его. Он все же человек и не может устоять против этой непоколебимой смелости, этой родинки, этого завораживающего влажного взгляда.   
Несмотря на то, что Эггси достигает своей цели, он все еще кажется очень несчастным. Стоит, по-прежнему вцепившись в плечи Гарри, пытается отдышаться, как будто не выбежал из дома только что, а мчался сюда несколько кварталов.   
— Эггси, зачем ты это сделал? — произносит Гарри, досадливо поморщившись.   
Поцелуй завершен, настало время сожалений о нем. Хорош наставник, сдался на волю мальчишки.   
— Я... я хотел попрощаться. И сказать тебе кое-что очень важное. — У мальчика на щеках выступает лихорадочный румянец. Кажется, о своей неудаче на последнем испытании он и то переживает меньше.   
— Что именно? — спрашивает Гарри с некоторой опаской, отлично понимая в каком направлении может двигаться этот диалог. — Пожалуйста, поторопись, иначе я могу опоздать.   
— Не опоздаешь. — На мгновение Эггси мрачнеет, но исправляется и вновь смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза. — Я люблю тебя. Это очень важно, понимаешь? Я должен сказать это сейчас. Люблю, может быть, с того самого дня, как мы встретились перед полицейским участком. Ты был для меня героем из другого мира, а потом стал значить больше, чем весь мир... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Не думай, на ответное признание я не рассчитываю! И ждать здесь буду, сделаю, как ты велишь. Это не какая-то подростковая влюбленность и не обычное восхищение. Я точно знаю, что тебя люблю.   
Его честность подкупает. Сбивчивая, "живая" речь, совсем не похожая на чопорные разговоры за столом для совещаний. Как глоток свежего воздуха, как новый набор красок, способных изменить картину его мира.   
Что говорить, уже изменивших.   
_На ответное признание не рассчитываешь, говоришь?_  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Эггси, — тихо произносит Гарри. Он не может ответить иначе или промолчать. Эти слова будут обещанием, они вернут мальчику почву под ногами, утраченную сегодня утром. Гарри не лжет, и дело совсем не в жалости к Эггси. Пусть в их отношениях с самого начала оставалось много недоговоренностей и пространства для отступных маневров, взаимную симпатию, возникшую, казалось, самым естественным на свете образом, сложно было не заметить. Признание на улице, надо же. Для Гарри это дикость, он еще в школьные времена старался не отходить от канонов ухаживаний. Может, он и сумел завлечь Эггси в свой мир, но влияние оказалось обоюдным.   
_Нужно сказать что-то еще?_ Эггси улыбается ему, но интуиция подсказывает, что он не так счастлив, как старается показать.   
— Мы обсудим все это подробно, когда я вернусь. Я оценил твой душевный порыв, поверь, но сейчас совсем неподходящий момент для серьезного разговора, — говорит Гарри. К сожалению, у него действительно нет времени, чтобы окончательно разобраться в ситуации.   
— Конечно, — покладисто отвечает Эггси.   
Они целуются еще раз (на сей раз инициатором выступает Харт), совсем мимолетно. Ощущение поцелуя стирается с губ сразу после его окончания. Эггси отпускает Гарри, и тот спешит разгладить едва заметные складки на костюме. Он уходит не оборачиваясь, как всякий человек, уверенный в том, что разлука будет недолгой.   
Эггси не двигается с места до тех пор, пока Гарри не скрывается за поворотом. Выжидает еще несколько минут, давая Гарри время сесть в машину. Он бы мог стоять на этой мостовой весь день и заночевать на камнях мостовой, лишь бы Гарри вернулся. Его "буду ждать" на самом деле означает "буду ждать всегда".   
Хорошо бы это имело смысл. 

Синяя будка возникает рядом со своим обычным воющим звуком. Эггси все еще уверен, что у звука этого много общего с человеческими сигнализациями для машин. Может быть, Доктор подслушивал весь их разговор? Нет, вряд ли. Вероятно, успел спасти пару планет и вернуться точно в назначенное время, как они и договаривались. Он вернулся, а вот Гарри... Эггси проглатывает комок в горле.   
Это была его последняя возможность увидеть Гарри живым. На этот раз уж точно последняя. Он пытался искусственно воссоздать "День сурка", делая все возможное, чтобы спасти его. Он перепробовал все, что мог придумать. Отправлялся с Гарри в Кентукки. Заставлял его остаться дома. Связывался с Мерлином и рассказывал ему всю правду. Убивал Валентайна за день до трагедии в церкви. Связывал Гарри, если не мог вразумить его. Попадал на медицинское обследование в тех случаях, когда Гарри или Мерлин не верили его рассказам. Но Гарри все равно продолжал умирать, лишь менялась причина его смерти. Один раз он подавился виски в тот момент, когда они праздновали его удачное "возвращение с того света". А Эггси-то думал, что успел привыкнуть к тому, какой злобной сукой может быть жизнь, пока вынужден был сосуществовать с Дином. Именно после случая с виски Доктор сказал, что с него хватит. Что Эггси должен понять бессмысленность своей затеи. Что далеко не каждую человеческую судьбу можно изменить, а спасение тех, кому предназначено умереть, может привести к временным парадоксам и гибели целой планеты. Эггси был вынужден согласиться с ним. И тогда, видя каким отчаявшимся выглядит его новый компаньон, Доктор сам вызвался привезти Эггси сюда еще один раз. Не для того, чтобы бестолково носиться, как лиса в клетке, ударяясь об прутья, в безнадежном стремлении изменить неизбежное, а ради прощания. Нормального человеческого прощания. Эггси не был уверен, что справится с этой задачей. Смотреть на Гарри, касаться его, говорить с ним, но молчать о самом страшном. Он боялся, что его выдаст голос или дурацкая морщинка на лбу, появившаяся совсем недавно. Однако Гарри ничего не заметил.   
Зайдя в Тардис (Доктор не задал ему не единого вопроса, чем лишний раз доказал, что отлично умеет понимать людей), Эггси уселся прямо на пол, прислонившись головой к панели управления. Он мог бы, само собой, пойти к себе в комнату, любезно предоставленную Доктором, но на это не осталось сил. Руки и ноги дрожали. В голове пульсировала мысль "не хочу быть один". Осознание необратимости случившегося накатило волной, и Эггси заплакал, закрыв лицо руками. В нем, как в большинстве мальчишек, жила уверенность, что слезы - это слабость и их нужно прятать. Доктор как будто забыл о его существовании. Он переключал некие рычаги на панели, ходил туда-сюда своей обычной дерганой походкой, словом, занимался привычной рутиной, полностью игнорируя присутствие Эггси, и за это молчание Анвин был ему особенно благодарен. 

Доктор заговаривает с ним, когда замечает, что Эггси перестал плакать и задумчиво улыбается, вытирая мокрые глаза.   
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Двенадцатый.   
Несмотря на то, что этот мальчик едва не вовлек его в очередную катастрофу с временными парадоксами (а их Доктор ох, как не любил), к нему трудно было не привязаться. Доктору импонировало упорство, с которым Эггси шел к цели. Надо же, мало того, что он раскопал в файлах Кингсмен информацию о Торчвуде, а через Торчвуд добрался и до самого Доктора, мало того, что вызвался быть его компаньоном (очень вовремя, ведь Клара недавно покинула его), объяснив, что не может оставаться в организации, где все напоминает ему о Гарри, так он еще и умудрился уговорить Доктора попробовать спасти того самого Гарри, в обход законов мироздания! Доктор пасовал перед силой истинной любви, сталкиваясь с ее проявлениями. Оба его сердца обливались кровью, когда он видел, как Эггси мучается из-за своей страсти. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что окончательное расставание не сломает Анвина и не вынудит его озлобиться на весь свет. Лучшие злодеи выходили именно из вот таких, безнадежно влюбленных и в чем-то очень наивных юношей и девушек.   
— Да, в порядке, — храбро отвечает Эггси, поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо огромное, что дали мне возможность поговорить с ним.   
В следующее мгновение Эггси порывисто обнимает Доктора. Получается почти то же самое, что с Гарри. Эффект внезапности вновь срабатывает, но в этот раз обходится без поцелуев. Доктор, ненавидящий бурные проявления чувств, замирает. Беспомощно хлопает рукой воздух, рядом с плечом Эггси, ободряя его. Кого другого он мог бы оттолкнуть, но с Эггси не хочет поступать жестоко.   
"Рано или поздно он сам меня отпустит. Надо же, точно как Клара! Прилип!" — обреченно думает Доктор, и ему делается немного грустно. Он отлично знает, как плохо бывает, когда навсегда теряешь близкого человека. Одного, а следом второго и третьего... И не только людей, но их - чаще всего. Очень уж короткий срок им отпущен.   
— Я рад, что смог помочь, — произносит Доктор, не дожидаясь освобождения.   
— Смогли, правда. — Мальчик некуртуазно шмыгает носом, из-за чего Доктору приходит в голову мысль, что не так уж много манер в него удалось вбить. — Я счастлив, что он ушел, зная правду. Он сказал, что тоже любит меня...   
— Проживи долгую жизнь, Эггси. Ради него. Уверен, он хотел именно этого.   
Доктор верит в это, несмотря на то, что Харта видел мельком и только издалека. Очень уж увлеченно Эггси о нем рассказывал, обо всем, что Гарри сделал для него и его семьи. Он исправно продолжает таскать на шее розовый медальон, которым все равно больше не может воспользоваться. Медальон служит неплохим аналогом обручального кольца.   
— Да. Стало легче, какая-никакая цель в жизни появилась, — кивает Эггси. — Я очень постараюсь. Ведь нужно его ждать, я же обещал.   
"Даже если придется ждать миллион световых лет". 

Доктор неуклюже обнимает его в ответ.


End file.
